The Secret Lives of Prof Granger and Prof Snape
by kafe-kat
Summary: The union of Hermione and Severus to defeat Lord Voldermort seems like such a terrible thing at first... but will their time together blossom and become a time of joy??? Can they turn their loathing into love? H/S
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer and explanatory paragraph in last chapter, entitled 'Endnote'  
  
1  
  
'You wanted to see me, Albus?' inquired Professor Granger, standing in the doorway. The headmaster gestured for her to take a seat, which she accepted greatfully.  
  
'Tell me, Hermione, how have lessons been going so far? Are the students giving you a hard time?' he asked, pouring out two cups of an exotic-smelling tea. He handed one to Hermine, who took it in both hands and inhaled, closing her eyes to the scent of mango in her cup. She smiled.  
  
'Yes, they have been going very well! I never had thought of myself as a teacher of charms, but things do happen, you know,' she laughed, taking a sip of her tea. Albus leaned back, chortling.  
  
'Ah… the thoughts of youth. So often are they different from the reality of adulthood. Yes, I remember wanting to be a muggle accountant, but indeed it was not my path,' he laughed now, setting down his cup in its matching saucer. Hermione followed suit.  
  
'What did you call me here for, Albus? For a casual cup of tea? Or is there something more you wish to discuss,' she sat forward, awaiting his answer. Albus looked towards the window of his office, where Fawks was basking in the beams of light. He sighed.  
  
'Yes. There is another matter I'm afraid we must attend to. Before I continue, however, I need your solid word that what we speak of here will never be herd outside these walls,' his eyes bore deep into hers, drilling the importance of the subject in hand into her skull. She shook her head.  
  
'I do solomly promise to never let the information disclosed here to ever leave this room,' she stated, leaning back into her chair when finished. Albus smiled and tapped his knee nervously.  
  
'Excelent. Very good. Now down to business. Hermione, I'm sure you are aware that Voldermort has yet to be defeated, am I correct?' he asked with a sigh.  
  
'Yes, you are quite correct, Albus. Continue,' she waved him on.  
  
'Well, the Ministry and I have been working on a plan to finally defeat the Dark Lord, and I was wondering if, in addition, you must understand, to your teaching, you could help us with the small matter of concocting a plan to dispose of Lord Voldermort.' Ablus leaned back, studying Hermione's expression of thought.  
  
'Why, yes. I am very happy you thought of me in this matter! I will do whatever it takes, I assure you! Harry, as you well know, is a good friend of mine still, and I would like to think I helped a great deal in helping him lead a normal life once more.' She smiled, eager to hear the plan.  
  
'Very well then. I'll have Severus see you as soon as possible about this matter, then.' Hermione was stunned.  
  
'I'm sorry, Albus; Did you say Severus? Isn't he… the Dark side…'  
  
'No, no, no. Of course not. I have full trust in him, Professor Granger, and I do not intend to leave him out in the cold. Yes, he will be your working partner on this, be it a potion to lead to his downfall or a cunning trap of spells... I'm afraid you're stuck with him.' He chortled again, finishing his tea. Hermione suddenly didn't feel like drinking. Her mouth ran dry.  
  
'If that is all, Albus, I must get back to grading papers,' she said airily, rising from her chair. She was in a state of shock. To work with her potions master? Albus smiled, and rose himself.  
  
'Yes, that will be all. Oh, and Hermione… He's not that bad to work with, you know.'  
  
Hermione closed the door with a click.  
**  
'Severus! I'm glad you could drop by!' Albus said merrily, beckoning him inside and pouring him a cup of tea. He left his own empty.  
  
'Please, sit.'  
  
'Good evening, Albus. A cheery tea-party, or are we here on actual business this time. I have students to put in detention, you cant possibly expect me to miss that,' he snapped sourly, setting the cup down on his saucer without taking a sip. Albus frowned jokeingly.  
  
'Now, now, Severus. Musn't get tied up about all this. I have good news,' he exclaimed. Severus scowled at this, turning away from the headmaster.  
  
'What now, Albus. New students? More poltergeists? Not that there's any difference, mind you.' Albus laughed, smiling.  
  
'That's the spirit, making jokes already! Yes, I daresay the smell of my tea is making your head clear just fine.' Severus curled his lip in a growl, and drank some tea before setting it down again with a clatter.  
  
'Cut the chit-chat, Albus. What's the good news?'  
  
'My my, so eager. Well, I have found you a new work partner for the issue we were discussing last week… the defeat of Voldermort. I have told her you'll be speaking with her soon.' Severus looked up, startled at his words.  
  
'Her? You mean to tell you that the fate of our world is resting in the hands of a female? God. You have gone soft,' Severus barked, burying his head in his hands. Albus frowned.  
  
'Not at all, Severus. I mean to say that the fate of the world is resting in a very capable pair of hands. I'm speaking, of course, of the new professor, Hermione Granger. A former student, I'm sure you know.' Severus's eyes widened with disbeleaf.  
  
'Oh, great. Now not only is there a girl, but a girl from Gryffindor. Albus- are you insane? Do you know what an absolute twit she is? For all her brain, and her textbooks, I'm sure you'll find she's nothing but a child with a good memory,' he snapped, rubbing his temples, and drinking another mouthful of tea.  
  
'Severus, if you think her so silly and empty-headed then why in Merlin's name give her above average passing marks in potions?' Albus's eyes twinkled, and he cocked an eyebrow. Severus scowled again, and stood up.  
  
'There are far better choices than Granger, that's for certain.'  
  
'Oh, and is there anyone you can suggest? Draco Malfoy, maybe? We'll see if we can get him out of Azkaban for you.' Severus looked sour and gritted his teeth.  
  
'I'll have you know, Headmaster, that Malfoy was nothing but a bastard. He used to offer sexual trades for the raise of his potions grade. And are you implying that I favour my house above others? Think again, Albus. Think again.' The venom in his voice was so unmistakenably deadly the Albus was forced to flinch. He had never raised his voice, but the velvet tone was enough to convey his hatred.  
  
'I'm sorry, Severus. I do appologise. But I feel that Professor Granger is the woman for the job. That is final, Severus.'  
  
'Fine. If you want to hire her, then so be it. I shall speak with her tomorrow, if I can find time in my busy schedule. But this doesn't mean I'm for this, you must realize.'  
  
'Having you understand my methods is not the object of this whole topic, Severus; do remember that, please.'  
  
'Good day, Albus'  
  
The door slammed behind him, and the tired headmaster sat back, deciding that he might need that second cup of tea. 


	2. Chapter Two

2  
  
-Oh, god. Albus has me working with that twit, Granger. How she ever became a teacher I do not know. The bastard! Thinks he can boss me around like he's my mother. I'll make Granger work, oh, yes. I'll make her pay for her incompetence all these long years. Damn you, Albus! As if I didn't have enough to worry about already.-  
Severus tore down the halls, leaving parchment and textbooks in his wake as he knocked over any student in his way.  
-Filthy children. Damn-it! Move!- he thought to himself as he walked.  
  
**  
  
-I can't believe Albus would ask me to do that! He knows how much every student hates Severus, especially Harry, Ron and I. But a duty is a duty, I suppose-  
Just then Marigold Thomas tapped on her shoulder.  
'Professor? Erm, could you please help me with my feather?' she whispered, pointing at a peacock feather floating high up near the ceiling. Hermione smiled and made it disappear, then reappear in her open hand.  
'There. Is that all?'  
'Thank you, Professor Granger.'  
Hermione smiled. First years were always such a pleasure to teach. They very rarely fought, and if they did it was easy to solve. The early morning sun shone in the open window, and a tiny breeze ruffled the replacement feathers on her desk. The first class of the day was always the best, as was the last. Hermione shook herself mentally and turned her attention once more to grading yesterdays papers. She frowned as Hillary Mitchelton, a wonderful girl with lots of wizarding talent, got only twenty percent on her test. She sighed, setting it aside so she would remember to talk to her about it.  
A knock at the door made Hermione look up. She saw a dark figure through the pane of glass.  
'Come in, please.'  
In came Professor Snape.  
  
The class gasped, and one or two of the students dove under desks to hide. It was only the second day, so many of them had not had potions yet, only heard of Severus's reputation through older members of their houses or siblings. Severus slowly walked down the rows of students until he was up against the desk. Hermione had risen when he came in. He scowled at her before he spoke.  
'May I have a minute, Professor?' he spat, looking down his nose. Hermione nodded and went around the desk to speak to the class.  
'Alright, now just keep practicing until I get back. I shouldn't be gone too long. Jason? You can be in charge. If anyone gets hurt go tell Madame Pomphrey,' she said softly, looking around to make sure everyone was listening. They all were, and she left quietly, letting the door fall to behind. Severus led her down the hall to an unused classroom, filled with trash cans and old chalkboards that had long ago lost their ability to be drawn upon.  
  
'Alright. I trust Albus has spoken to you about the nature of our work…' Hermione nodded. Severus gave her a look of discust.  
  
'He has, yes.'  
  
'Very well. I will expect you outside my office at nine o'clock sharp, and no excuses. Bring a quill and pleanty of parchment.' He sneered.  
'We have work to do.'  
  
'Nine o'clock? Excellent. Should I bring something to snack on, or are we just going to go without.' She made an attempt to be friendly, ignoring his disbelief in her abilities as a teacher and research assistant.  
  
'No snacking. We work, and that is all,' he barked, turning around and heading for the door. He opened it silently, looked back with a look of loathing, and left. Hermione slumped.  
  
-What does he think he's doing?! I'm every bit as intelligent and resourceful as him, probably more! He has no right to speak to me like that, the bastard. I must talk to Albus about him.-  
  
And with that, she, too returned to her classroom for the remainder of her lesson.  
  
**  
  
'Sit up! Chesterfield! Daragon! Twenty points from Hufflepuff for your slouching. And if you don't sit up I'll make it fifty! Each!' they quickly sat up. Severus turned away, mumbling. He was in an unusually bad mood, and he could only attribute it to his meeting with Albus, and then again with Granger. He dipped his quill in the red ink before striking out all the answers, correct or otherwise, on the papers in front of him. –Zero percent, the lot of them. Absolute numbskulls- When he had finished he went on to walk around the classroom, checking cauldrons here and there as he walked. He came up to Hunting's cauldron, sneering distainfully.  
'Hunting!' he barked, making him jump and send his crushed Beetle-bugs all over the room. A few traces landed in the cauldron, and it instantly bubbled and began growing, changing colour from a harmless blue to a neon green and back again. Snape cursed, muttering a spell of some sort and causing the cauldron to freeze in its bubbling. The fire underneath also ceased movement.  
'Fifty points from Gryffindor for your inability to brew anything, Hunting!' he snapped, conjuring a bottle of bright red potion from no-where, and proceeding to un-freeze the cauldron and pour the contents of the bottle into it. The bubbling stopped, and it returned to a dull blue. Severus grabbed Hunting by the scruff and dragged him up to the front.  
'Detention. See me at five sharp.'  
  
'But, Sir, dinner starts at five and-'  
  
'No excuses, Hunting. Down here at five. I guess you wont be eating, then.'  
He let him run back to the rest of the students, scared and trembling. Severus gave them his most disgusted look, and a child in the back row let out a little yell of terror. He had to resist the urge to let an evil smile of satisfaction show.  
  
**  
  
Hermione knocked twice at a large oak door in the long wall of a dungeon passage. She shifted the quills and parchment in her arm, as the weight was pulling her down. She had brought fifty roles of parchment, tightly bound, and not taking up too much space, four quills and two pots of ink. She was going to show Severus just how good she could be. The door creaked open to reveal Severus, characteristically snarling at the sight of her. She clenched her jaw and stepped inside.  
  
'You're late. Do Gryffindors not pay attention to time? Or are you still learning how to use an analog watch?' he sneered. Hermione ignored the comment.  
  
'I'm sorry, Professor. My watch said I was on the dot.'  
  
'Mine doesn't.'  
'Now. Lets get down to business. This is my office. We will meet here every weeknight at nine sharp… not a minute later… to continue research on any possible means of defeating Voldermort. We will spend around three hours a night-'  
  
'Pardon me, but three hours? We'll be here until midnight.' Severus snarled menacingly, and he stepped closer, standing at his full height.  
  
'Do you have a problem with the times I have chosen? Or are you too tired at the end of they day, teaching children how to make things fly? Would you like me to CHANGE the time for you?' he whispered, voice full of deadly venom. Hermione cringed.  
  
'Yes, sir. That would be nice,' she whispered. He curled his lip, what could have been a smile.  
  
'Fine. Four hours a night. Is that better, Granger?' he sneered triumphantly. Hermione sat abrubtly on the edge of his desk.  
  
'Fine, Professor.' She had pushed it too far, and now she would pay. She decided to keep her mouth shut from now on. Severus let off what could only be interpereted as a laugh, a harsh barking sound. He turned to face another door. He opened this with a key, and beyond lay a winding passageway. He mounted the stairs and began the accent. She followed, silently but for the rustling of her parchment against the quills, and the grinding of her teeth as she tried hard not to lash out in anger. 


	3. Chapter Three

3  
  
Severus lead her up winding stairs and around passages so confusing that she had to close her eyes to clear her mind. After a good long while she found herself looking at a small wooden door, just big enough for a person to slide through. Severus took out his wand and began whispering something. It clicked open softly, and swung out on its dusty hinges.  
  
'Oh! The library!' cried Hermione, smiling. If there was one place she knew better than anywhere else it was here. Severus scowled at her knowledge.  
  
'Yes. It is. Here, it's a pass. Although you might be to soft to look in some of the books we're scheduled to read. The Restricted section is restricted for a reason, Granger. Get to work.'  
  
Hermione took the pass, an intricate pattern adorned its wooden face, and the entwining branches of the carving circled the words 'Restricted Pass', which were painted a brilliant yellow. She shifted her attention away from its beauty to set her parchment and quills down on a table nearby. Seeing it was all on order, she set off to follow Professor Snape, and begin her research.  
  
Hours later, Hermione suddenly slumped over the book she was reading. Severus looked up from his position a few tables away. His lip curled dangerously.  
  
'Granger! Granger!! What are you doing? Researching with your nose?!' he barked, standing up abruptly. Hermione made no movement. He walked over, footsteps ringing in the vastness of the empty library.  
  
'Granger. Answer me.'  
  
No response.  
  
He picked up her hand to feel her pulse, it was no different than usual. As he did so, however, Hermione shifted her head on the desk. Severus looked around until he could see her face. Her eyes were closed, fast asleep.  
  
'Damnit woman, can't even stay up 'till one!' he roared. Hermione shifted softly in her sleep. Severus's eyes widened with fury, and he clenched and uncleanched his fist, as to stop himself from clawing her to death.  
He sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and stepped back, trying to stop himself from destroying her. He straightened, went back to his desk, and once again ran his eyes down the pages of books piled around him, looking for that illusive spell or potion, charm or trick. For tonight, however, his search was in vein.  
The large clock next to the muggle research books struck once in the darkness, and Severus turned his eyes from a page of endless words. He took up all his books, his parchment, and quills. And left.  
  
**  
  
'Hermione? Hermione, are you alright?' asked a voice softly. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. It was dark around her, and someone was standing beside her. She jumped up, frantically looking around. She couldn't remember where she was.  
  
'Hermione! It's alright, I'm glad you're awake. It's almost time to get up. I thought I might find you here.'  
  
Hermione squinted through the dark to find the misty outline of a pointed hat atop a figure.  
  
'Albus?' she asked, hopefully.  
  
'Yes, it is I. It would seem you overslept, dear Hermione. Has Severus been working you too hard?' he asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione smiled thankfully.  
  
'Yes, I do believe I must have fallen asleep. We were to work until one each evening… or would that be morning?' she mused. Dumbledore smiled and thought for a moment before replying.  
  
'I shall speak to him about that. I'm sure we can work out a compromise. As for now, I suggest you pack up these books, return the pass, and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It does smell lovely down by the kitchens! Bacon and eggs, I believe.'  
  
'Thank you, Albus. I'll be up in a minute.'  
  
Hermione busied herself with putting away the books, and storing her parchment and quills in a drawer for that night. She followed the headmaster down to breakfast, laid and waiting, while the students all around dug in.  
  
As she neared the head table, where she was now sitting along with the other teachers and guests, she caught a glimpse of Severus, scowling as fiercely as ever at her entrance. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, trying to shake off the feeling of darkness that surrounded her when she met his fiery glare, and took her seat alongside Madame Trewlney, still teaching in her lofty room. She immediately turned to the tale told by her empty teacup from that morning, and Hermione abandoned herself to the following discussion with her and Professor Lupin, now teaching as Defense against the Dark Arts professor.  
But mo matter how much she laughed with her colleagues, and indeed, friends, she could always feel the burning in the back of her neck; Severus was always watching.  
  
**  
  
That evening, at nine precicely, Hermione entered the office of Severus Snape. He greeted her with the usual growl, or curl of the lip, and Hermione could feel his cold stare when she turned around. He led her up to the library once more, and Hermione dug out her parchment and quills, and dove into the mountains of books surrounding her. This time she stayed awake. 


	4. Chapter Four

4  
  
Hours past. And then days. Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months. And months into a year and a half. And still, their search yielded no results. Their pages were filled with notes on every topic; none relating to that at hand, however.  
Every day they would meet, now including weekends. And from nine until one they would search and search, four hours of work. Now they never spoke; they merely glanced at each other if they were passing in an isle of the tall bookshelves. Hermione had become someone she had never thought she could become; a cold, almost heartless person. Her students were no longer as precious to her, and she was more willing to give detentions and take away points for undesirable behavior. The same mistakes were always made, class after class, and she began to see why her partner, Severus Snape, was as cold as he was. Her after-school work was now the only haven she had. A place of quiet and contemplation, and of almost bliss. Severus seemed to think so, too.  
He no longer seemed to snarl at her entrance for dinner and breakfast; his insults came in dribs and drabs, not in steady courses of hate. He had seemed to accept the situation as it was, questioning as he may be.  
  
His thoughts were no longer of his hardship and dealing with an arrogant child- they had turned to a trust of his colleague, almost, although he would not admit it, a type of respect for her work. He would watch her all the time, and he knew she could feel his gaze. He would shadow her, always trying to find that one flaw that he could mock, that he could curse. To give himself that leverage that had always kept him above all people he had encountered. His psychology had left him only one defense… keeping him above all others. Everyone he knew had a flaw, something he could gnaw at, tear at, until that person broke down, admitting him as the superior. But he was not interested in his mind.  
He was interested in Hermione's.  
For all their work together, how long had it been… a year and a half… he had not yet found that one flaw, the kink in her amour.  
  
He was beaten.  
  
And it scared him. It scared him so much that some days he thought of calling off their partnership, making himself scarce. But he never did. For if he was to do that, Hermione would sense something. She would come after him, and he might do something he would regret. Something he could not take back. For it was now, now—now above every other time that he realized he was feeling something he had never felt before. A feeling of longing. And lust. Something about her had sparked something in him.  
  
And he needed her.  
Little did he know, Hermione was confused too.  
She needed him. 


	5. Endnote

Endnote  
  
Disclaimer- I have never, do not, and never will take credit for any of the characters in the previous story, most of which are characters from J. K. Rowling's series, 'Harry Potter'.  
  
The previous story is a presentation of what I feel to be the most adequate explanation as to what would happen after Harry, Ron, and Hermione were done with their Hogwarts schooling. I'm exceptionally proud to say that the interviews I have done with fifteen people all have resulted with one thing in common- they all say Severus is entirely in character throughout. I will be posing chapters periodically, and as they are completed. There is no set length to this, however I hope to have this and my other story out by next Christmas. It should be under 100 chapters unless people bug me to continue. Please feel free to review or not, flames are not appreciated but acceptable if you need to vent your anger. Thank you for chooseing to read 'The Secret Lives Of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape'.  
-management56- 


End file.
